NHTC songs
by Ryuuen Chou
Summary: As opposed to THTC... (Song #5-6 up! Warning: Nuriko/Hotohori shounen-ai.. sort of ^_^ I'm in a duet mood lately...)
1. Past Darkness

A/N: Well, I was reading a song written by a girl who wondered why, in THTC, Nuriko never sang. She had written a song.. and I was stricken with inspiration! So here goes! My NTHC song (lol!).  
  
  
  
Past Darkness  
Song by Ryuuen, preformed by Nuriko, Tasuki, Hotohori, and Chichiri  
  
  
CHICHIRI:  
Always I am living  
in the shadows of the past, no da.  
It's not like I can escape it  
like I can the uncertain future, no da.  
  
HOTOHORI:  
There is a darkness there  
that lurks within our hearts.  
The past plagues us  
perhaps because we are weak like that.  
  
NURIKO:  
I live for someone else  
I am a prisoner of the past.  
But I can still trade that in, you know  
for the life I almost lost!  
  
TASUKI:  
You know,  
I kind of regret,  
now,  
That decision that I made..  
  
NURIKO/HOTOHORI:  
There's something in the past  
that keeps us hanging on.  
TASUKI/CHICHIRI:  
You have to find it  
and come to terms with it.  
  
ALL:  
The darkness of the past  
is perhaps the light of the future!  
NURIKO:  
You have to look beyond the past  
and move in to an incredibly bright tomorrow!  
ALL:  
In order to live  
look beyond the darkness of the then  
and move on to the beautiful "now"!  
  
TASUKI:  
All of this worrying is for nothing  
I know  
that in the end  
the really good person now will win!  
  
HOTOHORI:  
This nervousness is unnecessary  
even for a ruler  
I do not have to be perfect  
do I?  
  
CHICHIRI:  
I lived my life  
feeling shame for something  
that was not my fault,  
didn't I?  
  
NURIKO:  
It's not like  
everyone doesn't know by now...  
so maybe I should let it go  
and take a hold of the glorious new day!  
  
TASUKI/HOTOHORI:  
There will be a day  
when all of this will leave.  
NURIKO/CHICHIRI:  
And then we can all  
live just for the today.  
  
ALL:  
The darkness of the past  
is perhaps the light of the future!  
TASUKI:  
I know I've done bad things before  
but I'm not damned forever!  
ALL:  
In order to live  
never allow yourself to become sad  
just go on to the beautiful tomorrow!  
  
NURIKO:  
I can be  
unbearably optimistic!  
So I'll look forward to  
a brand new today tomorrow!  
  
CHICHIRI:  
I can look towards the future  
and see a reflection of the past  
so I'll learn from my mistakes  
and never make them again no da!  
  
HOTOHORI:  
The hermit who hides away  
never finding his own "self"  
is maybe a waste of life  
never knowing what the future brings.  
  
TASUKI:  
I'll be cheerful  
and never hold on to anything anymore!  
That way  
I can be a man with no strings holding me back!  
  
NURIKO/TASUKI:  
I know that I can never go back  
but I refuse to take this to my grave!  
HOTOHORI/CHICHIRI:  
Our hearts need to be free  
to embrace the new day!  
  
ALL:  
The darkness of the past  
is perhaps the light of the future!  
CHICHIRI:  
I refuse to slow down  
I will keep going till the end no da.  
ALL:  
In order to live  
ignore the "then"  
in favor of the beautiful "now"!  
  
ALL:  
The darkness of the past  
is perhaps the light of the future!  
HOTOHORI:  
I will stop thinking of things  
that have already passed me by.  
ALL:  
In order to live  
a person must release their sadness  
and let the "past" remain "past".  
  
~*Owari*~ 


	2. The Boundary for Tears

The Boundary for Tears  
Performed by NHTC  
  
  
NURIKO:  
I'm always crying on the inside  
even when my face is painted in a smile  
but I don't think  
that anyone notices.  
  
TASUKI:  
This isn't the time or place  
for tears, I know  
but it's now or never  
and if "never" then the pain just grows!  
  
HOTOHORI/CHICHIRI:  
I always smile and seem happy  
but inside I'm feeling sadness.  
  
ALL:  
There is a boundary for tears in my heart  
it keeps them from being seen.  
TASUKI:  
There's no time for sadness  
so I'll keep it all locked away.  
ALL:  
It's not like  
our boundary  
is hurting anyone but ourselves, right?  
  
HOTOHORI:  
I can't show how I feel  
because I'm always expected  
way too much of  
from everyone.  
  
CHICHIRI:  
Without my mask  
I am constantly crying  
so I have to keep it in check  
and keep everybody going, no da!  
  
NURIKO/TASUKI:  
I can't let anybody see  
the tears that are within me.  
  
ALL:  
There is a boundary for tears in my heart  
it keeps them from being seen.  
HOTOHORI:  
I can pretend to be happy  
even when I want to shout or scream.  
ALL:  
It's not like  
we're showing our  
true feelings to anyone, right?  
  
CHICHIRI:  
My mask is always smiling  
even when I'm not  
so I'm crying  
and smiling at the same time!  
  
NURIKO:  
We all need a little release  
so that's why  
I burst into tears  
at the strangest times.  
  
TASUKI/HOTOHORI:  
I don't really have the heart  
to hurt anyone by telling them how I feel.  
  
ALL:  
There is a boundary for tears in my heart  
it keeps them from being seen.  
NURIKO:  
I can pretend any emotion  
but my sadness is always real.  
ALL:  
It's not like  
we can't show anything  
to anyone we want, right?  
  
NURIKO/CHICHIRI:  
I really don't know what to say  
when someone asks me how I'm feeling.  
  
ALL:  
There is a boundary for tears in my heart  
it keeps them from being seen.  
CHICHIRI:  
I can't control my heart  
but I can change my expressions, no da.  
ALL:  
It's not like  
we've ever really  
crossed that boundary, right?  
  
ALL:  
It's not like  
our boundary  
is hurting anyone but ourselves, right?  
  
~*Owari*~ 


	3. List of Loves

List of Loves  
Performed by NHTC  
  
  
HOTOHORI:  
I can see when  
my love is refused  
although I never seem  
to know quite what to say.  
  
TASUKI:  
I've never really had  
anyone to love before  
but now that's all changing  
can I ever tell anyone, though?  
  
NURIKO/CHICHIRI:  
There's a list of loves  
that keeps my heart on a chain.  
  
ALL:  
Though love may fail for us  
we continue to care anyway.  
CHICHIRI:  
My expired loves  
will continue to live through memory, no da.  
ALL:  
So this is a list of loves  
from one life to the next  
We continue.  
  
NURIKO:  
He's really tall and beautiful  
but he doesn't notice me..  
anou, I'd rather die than have to let him know  
that I love till the end of time.  
  
CHICHIRI:  
I don't think I can ever  
love anyone again  
but I'll keep those memories  
of joy in my heart no da.  
  
HOTOHORI/TASUKI:  
A heart is a fragile thing  
so I won't give mine away easily.  
  
ALL:  
Though love may fail for us  
we continue to care anyway.  
HOTOHORI:  
I will always love her  
even if I know she doesn't feel the same.  
ALL:  
So this is a list of loves  
to let go of the sadness  
that reflections bring.  
  
CHICHIRI:  
Despite the love I lost  
I have to move on  
of else I will never lose  
this sorrow no da.  
  
HOTOHORI:  
I swear I'll love her  
even though I think that  
my heart still belongs  
to someone else.  
  
TASUKI/NURIKO:  
I don't mind failing in love  
as long as everyone is happy!  
  
ALL:  
Though love may fail for us  
we continue to care anyway.  
NURIKO:  
I have to let this love-flower  
bloom and fade in it's own time.  
ALL:  
So this is a list of loves  
to bring us closer to our  
true purpose.  
  
TASUKI:  
There's an empty place in my heart  
where love hasn't ever touched  
I wonder if it'd be there  
if I let myself feel for another?  
  
NURIKO:  
I guess my real true problem is  
that I love too much  
for every time I fall in love  
the feeling is not returned!  
  
CHICHIRI/HOTOHORI:  
Maybe if I persist enough  
I can win some love for myself.  
  
ALL:  
Though love may fail for us  
we continue to care anyway.  
TASUKI:  
Love's like a fire  
you have to keep it going.  
ALL:  
So this is our list of loves  
in which we will continue  
to believe.  
  
ALL:  
This is a list of loves  
we will continue to live in.  
~*Owari*~ 


	4. Forgotten Dreams

Forgotten Dreams  
Performed by NHTC  
  
  
TASUKI:  
I can't see how  
I could've forgotten  
how to dream  
even in the middle of this war.  
  
CHICHIRI:  
I guess I just lost  
a sense of myself somewhere  
in the battles that were fought  
all around me for so long no da.  
  
NURIKO/HOTOHORI:  
I've forgotten the dreams  
that used to shape my life, didn't I?  
  
ALL:  
There are dreams that are gone now  
because I've been hurt so badly...  
TASUKI:  
I used to have so many ambitions!  
What happened to them all?  
ALL:  
This nightmare is reality  
and we've lost the dreams  
that we once cherished.  
  
HOTOHORI:  
When the night falls  
there is only a frightening darkness  
greeting me when  
I finally fall asleep.  
  
NURIKO:  
Why is it that  
where I used to dream of love  
I see only black?  
Have I forgotten my dreams?  
  
TASUKI/CHICHIRI:  
There's a darkness in my heart  
where I used to have hopes and prayers.  
  
ALL:  
There are dreams that are gone now  
because I've been hurt so badly...  
NURIKO:  
All my life there've been dreams  
but now they're all gone, aren't they?  
ALL:  
The pain in my heart is very real  
it seems to have  
chased all of my dreams away.  
  
CHICHIRI:  
I can't believe that  
even after everything else  
just this  
made my heart go away, no da.  
  
HOTOHORI:  
A war is fought  
the battle is won  
unfortunately, the one thing I lost  
was what made life worth living.  
  
NURIKO/TASUKI:  
I used to care about things  
other than fighting and power.  
  
ALL:  
There are dreams that are gone now  
because I've been hurt so badly...  
CHICHIRI:  
There's a little smile on my face  
but really I don't feel happy at all no da.  
ALL:  
This war we fought  
killed many things  
including my dreams.  
  
NURIKO:  
I forgot how to dream  
somewhere in the battles  
where I welcomed the darkness  
as a comfort against fate.  
  
TASUKI:  
I hate how I can't see anything  
in my mind anymore  
when I go to sleep!  
Why is that?!  
  
HOTOHORI/CHICHIRI:  
I never knew how perfect things were  
until I lost them all.  
  
ALL:  
There are dreams that are gone now  
because I've been hurt so badly...  
HOTOHORI:  
I must be a capable emperor  
but I don't want these empty nights.  
ALL:  
Fighting is brutal and destroys  
but we never thought  
that it would destroy us.  
  
ALL:  
This nightmare is reality  
and we've lost the dreams  
that we once cherished.  
~*Owari*~ 


	5. A Duet Of Sorts

A Duet of Sorts  
Performed by Nuriko and Hotohori (NHTC)  
  
  
BOTH:  
I wonder if the stars shine  
the same for me as they do for you?  
The stars and the sky  
are a duet, of sorts...  
like us.  
  
HOTOHORI:  
Sometimes, being an emperor  
isn't like people expect  
it's hard to think  
when you want just to be free.  
  
NURIKO:  
I can help, maybe  
if you let me  
I can free you  
just one kiss and you're gone.  
  
HOTOHORI:  
You're always so kind to me  
it makes me wonder why.  
You laugh with me  
make me feel like a human being.  
  
NURIKO:  
I know you're a person  
just like anyone else..  
Why do these people have to make you  
into some kind of idol on a dias?  
  
BOTH:  
It's so hard to live life  
meeting other people's expectations  
but you understand me...  
  
NURIKO:  
My dreams are of you  
don't you see?  
But until you do, I'll just  
be there for you.  
  
HOTOHORI:  
Often I wonder  
why you're always there.  
But then I remember  
the words I heard you say...  
  
NURIKO:  
You look so lonely, standing there  
just like that;  
could it be that  
you and I are alike?  
  
HOTOHORI:  
You told me that you'd always  
be there if I needed someone to talk to  
to help me escape from this life  
I am eternally grateful for that.  
  
BOTH:  
It's so hard living life  
meeting other people's expectations  
but you understand me...  
  
HOTOHORI:  
The trouble with my life  
is that everyone expects of me  
an adult, when  
I'm just still a boy.  
  
NURIKO:  
Everyone expects a lady  
out of just a boy like me!  
How can they expect me, at eighteen  
to be as old as thirty?  
  
HOTOHORI:  
They want me to be something I'm not  
I wonder if the same is for you  
and I ponder these things when I'm alone  
and I want you to be near.  
  
NURIKO:  
So I've resolved  
that I'll be just incredibly happy  
so that my smile  
can be your smile!  
  
BOTH:  
It's so hard living life  
meeting other people's expectations  
but you understand me...  
  
The stars and the sky  
are a duet, of sorts...  
like us.  
~*Owari*~ 


	6. I Freeze, Hearing Footsteps

I Freeze, Hearing Footsteps  
Performed by Tasuki and Nuriko (NHTC)  
  
  
{SPOKEN}  
Nuriko: Tasuki-chan, I don't know if this is my kind of song...  
Tasuki: Don't worry! You'll do great!  
Nuriko: But Tasuki..  
Tasuki: Don't think about it! Just have fun!  
Nuriko: Okay....  
{END SPOKEN}  
  
BOTH:  
Making trouble is fun  
'cuz it also makes others smile!  
Out antics can  
impress anyone!  
  
TASUKI:  
It's really fun to  
make a joke of someone  
or something that  
isn't really even funny!  
  
NURIKO:  
We're always having fun  
at the expense of the moment  
but then I freeze,  
hearing footsteps.  
  
BOTH:  
Uh-oh!  
Looks like we've been caught  
in our own game!  
  
TASUKI:  
It's always fun  
till you get caught  
by someone somehow  
doing something bad.  
  
NURIKO:  
But that's okay!  
They can't do anything  
really bad to me  
anyway!  
  
BOTH:  
Uh-oh!  
Looks like we've been caught  
making trouble again!  
  
Looks like we've got some explaining to do  
but Suzaku knows we didn't mean anything  
by our antics!  
We were just having fun!  
  
{SPOKEN}  
Nuriko: Anou.. Tasuki-chan.. Where did Chichiri-san and Hotohori-sama go?  
Tasuki: They have their own stuff to do.  
Nuriko: But, it's not NHTC without them!  
Tasuki: We've got our turns ta do somethin' ourselves.  
Nuriko: Tasssukkiiii..  
Tasuki: Verse!  
{END SPOKEN}  
  
NURIKO:  
I'm not getting in serious trouble  
since I'm so special! ^__^  
So I do some  
really insane things!  
  
TASUKI:  
Nuri stop hoggin' the mic  
I do much crazier things than you!  
But still, I don't get in trouble  
since that would mess things up.  
  
BOTH:  
Uh-oh!  
Looks like we've been caught  
being bad once more!  
  
NURIKO:  
This entire situation is really funny!  
We're told off for doing bad things  
but everyone's laughing  
and no one's actually mad at all!  
  
TASUKI:  
Yeah  
it's a little like a paradox  
you say you're mad at us  
when really you're not!  
  
BOTH:  
Uh-oh!  
Looks like we've been caught  
in our own web of games!  
  
Making trouble is fun  
'cuz it also makes others smile!  
Our antics can  
impress anyone!  
  
Uh-oh!  
Looks like we've been caught  
in our own game again!  
  
{SPOKEN}  
Nuriko: Anou.. Tasuki-chan?  
Tasuki: Hai, Nuriko?  
Nuriko: When did you learn such words like "paradox"?  
Tasuki: Nuriko!!  
Nuriko: Really! You only can tease me, is that it?  
Tasuki: Noooo....  
Nuriko: It is!  
Tasuki: Uhh.. anyway...  
{END SPOKEN}  
  
~*Owari*~ 


End file.
